


A Long Time Coming

by Sunja



Series: The Alliance [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sparring, fighting to fucking, not plot relevant for that story though, part of a post Order 66 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunja/pseuds/Sunja
Summary: There has always been tension when Wolffe and Maul sparr together. This time, they act on it.
Relationships: Darth Maul/ CC-3636 | Wolffe
Series: The Alliance [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681474
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	A Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> When I started this series, this pairing was not my intention. It just happened and now I like it.

They are sparring again. Merrin is somewhere running about practicing magic, she said she’d be back before dark. Ahsoka and Rex are also off somewhere. Maybe they’re exploring, or just doing the dirty. 

Wolffe and Maul have found themselves in a relatively big hall lit by some fires. It’s a pleasant twilight and enough space for a fight. 

Wolffe is twirling the stick and feeling it’s familiar weight in his hand. By now, he can distinguish between the two sticks just by twirling it. He waits for Maul to fall into a ready position, before he attacks. Wolffe has learned that holding back and waiting for an opening is not a good strategy. It could be, but only against an opponent that is much less skilled than oneself. Against an even or even a superior opponent it is better to not worry about getting hit and attacking. At least this way one has the chance to control the fight. 

The only problem is, that attacking is of course much more exhausting than waiting for an opening. 

Wolffe alternates between hits to the head and to the body, occasionally throws in a kick or a punch. Maul still blocks him most of the time, but a few times, mostly when Wolffe does non-traditional things like punching, he gets a hit in. Maul doesn’t seem too phased though. 

After about twenty minutes, Wolffe is sweating heavily. He steps away and raises his hands and Maul stops their fight. Wolffe hands him his stick and pulls his shirt over his head. He never knew it could get so hot in these caves. 

When he takes back his stick Maul hovers his own in the air for a moment while also shrugging off his tunic. Then he goes back into a fighting position. 

They clash again for a few minutes before a thought enters Wolffe’s head and he laughs out loud once. 

“What?”, asks Maul before he blocks Wolffe’s strike so hard he tumbles back. 

Wolffe grins. “I just realized you’re technically naked.”

Maul looks down at his bare chest and mechanic legs. “I suppose so”, he says and he’s also grinning wickedly. And then he attacks. 

A few blows later Maul steps back again. “You have a tattoo on your back.”

Wolffe nods. “Yeah.”

“Can I see it?”

Wolffe smirks. “Well, you’ll have to make me turn my back first.” And he attacks again. 

This time, after another half hour of fighting and several new bruises, it’s Maul who goes for the tackle. One of his horns scratches Wolffe’s side, but it only stings a little. If he wanted to, Maul could probably do a lot of damage with those. 

Wolffe lands on his back and immediately follows up with what he was trained to do in grappling situations. He wraps his legs around Maul’s waist and squeezes his ribs with his knees while grabbing the back of Maul’s neck to keep his head down. Usually, this will keep the attacker from doing all that much while Wolffe can set up his move to roll them over. This time, he his again stopped by horns. 

“Ow.”, he growls more in annoyance than in pain as he again cuts himself on one of the sharp peaks. Maul looks up at him questioningly. 

“Horns.”, Wolffe grumbles and flicks one of them with his finger. Maul grins and sits up on his knees. Wolffe doesn’t move from where he is lying with his legs spread around Maul’s. The Zabrak’s eyes glow in the dim light of the fires and Wolffe appreciates how the flames light his intricate tattoos. 

Maul runs a fingertip over the scratch at his side and Wolffe shivers a little because it’s sensitive. Maul looks him right in the eye and licks a drop of his blood from his finger. 

Holy shit. 

Wolffe can practically feel the blood rush downstairs especially when Maul leans back over him, smirks and then licks along the scratch. Wolffe gasps at the sudden mix of pain and pleasure. He’s been thinking about Maul for a while now, has thought their sparrings have had… tension from the beginning. He’d just never thought Maul would act on it. He thought the Zabrak wouldn’t be interested. 

Maul moves back up until they are face to face. He holds himself up with one hand, the other is moving over Wolffe’s stomach, chest, nipples… 

He moans and grabs Maul’s face to draw him down into a kiss. Maul responds eagerly, holding himself up with one arm while the other keeps tracing over Wolffe’s chest, then his abs and then even lower. 

Wolffe lets his head fall back against the floor and groans in pleasure as Maul’s hand cups him through his pants. He rolls his hips against it while Maul immediately takes advantage of his arched neck to layer bites and kisses across his throat. Wolffe has a feeling he’s going to have some bruises later that will be impossible to explain away with just sparring. Wolffe doesn’t mind. Rex will probably freak out though. 

Maul slips his hand inside Wolffe’s pants and oh yes that’s much better. Wolffe pulls Maul into another kiss that leaves them both breathless. Wolffe tugs Maul’s head back by his horns and bites the side of his neck. He’s not going to be the only one who feels this later. He’s also always had a habit of biting during sex. 

He’s getting close, Maul’s hand curls around him with just the right strength that makes Wolffe’s knees weak and toes curl. 

He suddenly feels bad because Maul is getting him off really good, but he doesn’t know what to do in return. 

“Hey, is there anything I can do for you?”, he asks breathlessly. 

Maul doesn’t stop the movement of his hand but leans right over him so that their noses are touching and they are breathing each other’s air. Maul hums before he says:   
“No, but let me show you what you are already doing”

Wolffe doesn’t know what he’s planning, but he nods. Maul presses their foreheads together and suddenly Wolffe can feel him in his mind. Maul just stays there for a moment, letting Wolffe get used to it and then Wolffe gets bombarded with Maul’s sensations and emotions. 

He can feel what Maul feels on top of him and while Maul doesn’t feel an orgasm building the way Wolffe does he also finds this immensely pleasurable. He likes how responsive Wolffe is, how aroused Wolffe is. There is also a distinctive pride that he can make Wolffe feel that way and there is a possessive feeling when Maul looks at him that just claims _mine!_

Wolffe moans again when Maul strokes him harder and Maul echoes it and suddenly Wolffe understands that not only can he feel what Maul feels, but it’s also the other way around. 

“Maul…”, he moans and the flurry of satisfaction, elation and arousal Maul feels when he says it are what drive him over the edge. 

Wolffe relaxes and feels Maul slowly retreat from his mind. It feels like a loss. 

“You okay?”, Maul asks when they’re separated. 

Wolffe hums an affirmative and pulls Maul into another lazy kiss while he enjoys the blissful fucked out feeling. 

“That mind thing was super hot.”, he says after a few moments. Maul chuckles. “Yes, that was nice for me as well.”

“Do it again, next time.”, Wolffe commands. 

“Oh, I intend to.” Maul sounds downright devious and suddenly there is an image in Wolffe’s mind of him lying on his front so Maul can _see the lovely tattoo_ while he fingers him open and…

“You’re evil.”, he says exasperatedly when he realizes Maul gave him that vision. But he shudders in anticipation at the image all the same and he’s very sure Maul knows just how hot the idea is to Wolffe as well. 

“Next time.”, Maul promises and sits up. 

Wolffe gathers himself and gets up as well. He’s already looking forward to next time.


End file.
